The observation of Okazaki of the transient accumulation of pulse-labeled DNA fragments in bacteria has led to the model of discontinuous DNA replication. Recent studies by tye et al. (1977) have shown that uracil incorporation into nascent DNA can result in the transient accumulation of Okazaki fragments. Crucial to the identification of true discontinuous replicative intermediates is an investigation of the origin(s) of Okazaki fragments. This requires an understanding of: (1) the properties of DNA fragments that arise from uracil excision repair, (2) other mechanism(s) for post-replication repair using uracil excision repair as a starting point, (3) the possible function(s) of uracil incorpporation in DNA. The information would enable one to distinguish between DNA fragments that arise from post-replication repair and true intermediates that result from discontinuous DNA replication.